


Juego de Asesinos

by Kmilarts



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Esponjoso, M/M, Ni idea de lo que pasa, Portales de tiempo-espacio, Todos aman a Desmond, Un poco de AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmilarts/pseuds/Kmilarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond de una u otra forma se transporta por el tiempo y se encuentra con Altair, Ezio y Connor... Descubre que de ellos puede aprender mucho mas de lo que el sabe y ellos haran lo posible por conquistarlo... es un DesmondxTodos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo así que probablemente tal vez no les guste... aunque apreciaría criticas constructivas, gracias... y...los personajes no son míos; muchas gracias... y otra cosa este fanfic es M/M así que si no les gusta quedan advertidos.

POV DE DESMOND

Si me preguntan no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo he llegado hasta aquí simplemente de un pronto he aparecido aquí en Jerusalén. Gracias al entrenamiento que he recibido de Lucy obtuve ropa de esta época y si así es señores me encuentro en el tiempo d las cruzadas. Y si descubro que fue el idiota Shaun prometo que estaba vez si conocerá al verdadero asesino que soy.

En fin aparte de estar en este horripilante lugar hay algo que me inquieta y es que siento que alguien me mira fijamente y eso me pone muy nervioso, pero a pesar de sentir la mirada clavarse en mi cuando la busco pero no veo a nadie que me mire de la manera que lo siento.

Mis piernas están que no aguantan si no me siento pronto estoy seguro que van a quedar como gelatina y si eso pasa… bueno… esperemos mejor que no pase. Desafortunadamente para mi, como siempre tengo mala suerte, cuando me iba a sentar me percate que unos guardias no dejan de comerme con los ojos. Y no; no es que sea homofóbico o algo por el estilo simplemente que la forma en que me miran hace que me den ganas de sacarles los ojos uno por uno.

Me he levantado tranquilamente y trata de alejarme de ellos, pero me siguen y de muy cerca, tratare de ignorarlos aunque me resulte difícil; se me están acercando puedo oír cada uno de sus pasos.

-Oye ricura- dice el más cercano a mi antes de tocarme el trasero muy descaradamente.

-Disculpa pero para ti ni ninguno de tus amiguitos me dejare llamar así y mucho menos que me toquen el culo- mierda le he dado una cachetada a este bastardo y al parecer no le ha agradado nada que lo allá hecho.

-Así que quieres jugar rudo he mocoso- dijo este antes de que él y los demás guardias sacaran sus espadas.

En este momento estoy huyendo por toda la ciudad pero de unos cinco han pasado a ser unos treinta, será mejor que suba al techo ahí tendré mas posibilidades de escapar. Lamentablemente me he encontrado con unos arqueros por dicha he logrado esquivar sus flechas y matarlos pero aun así no consigo que me dejen en paz; de verdad que estos bastardos si son unos necios.

Por fin los he perdido pero no me encuentro en un estado muy bueno tengo algunas cortadas y mis piernas ya no dan. Pero a pesar de que los he perdido no puedo dejar de sentir esa maldita mirada que me tiene harto… los vi, vi los ojos que no han parado de seguirme desde que llegue y esto es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado… encontrarme con esos ojos color ámbar que le pertenecen ni más ni menos que a mi antepasado… Altaír.

POV DE ALTAIR.

Ya había terminado mi misión e iba devuelta hacia Masyaf cuando lo vi… el destacaba de sobre manera no solo por la forma como vestía si no también por su belleza, el era diferente y al momento no se había percatado de mi presencia ya que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de salir de la multitud que lo rodeaba. Lo seguí… simplemente no pude evitarlo, mas de una vez se volvió a ver hacia todos lados buscando algo… buscando mi miraba, supongo que lo hago sentirse nervioso pero para ser sinceros no puedo quitar la mirada de él el simple hecho de pensar en quitarla es más que una blasfemia.

Han pasado horas desde que lo empecé a seguir se nota que está cansado, por lo cual sea sentado en una banca pero se siente incomodo se nota en su postura, se ha vuelto a levantar y ahora camina más rápido que antes estoy seguro que aun no se da cuenta de mi pero algo lo está haciendo ponerse más nervioso y en alerta. Ya descubrí lo que lo pone tenso unos guardias lo siguen y lo ven como un pedazo de carne y me molesta de sobre manera; uno de ellos le a tocado el culo y le ha dicho ricura eso me molesto tanto que ya iba a bajar para encargarme de ellos pero me detuve al ver que él le había dado una cachetada.

Después de que el crió se les devolviera para darles frente los guardias le han empezado a dar caza; y me he dado cuenta que el muchacho tiene habilidades que solo un asesino debería tener pero el no se ve como uno, ha matado fácilmente a los arqueros con sus cuchillas pero ha preferido dar retirada. Sus habilidades eran casi tan impecables como las mías. Pero tenia que admitir que una de las partes más sobresalientes del niño era ese culo tan jugoso que con solo verlo te dan ganas de meterte rápido y profundo en medio de esas jugosas masas de carne.

Me distraje por un momento en el cual el crío había logrado escapar de sus perseguidores se le veía cansado de tanto correr y esquivar y de pronto levanto la vista y me vio, sus ojos mostraron tanto miedo como asombro; y volvió a huir pero esta vez, el cazador no se iba a dar por vencido hasta tenerlo entre sus garras. Fue una corta persecución ya que al joven con solo verlo se podía decir que estaba en mal estado. Cuando llegamos a un pequeño callejón me tire encima de el y lo aprisione entre el suelo y mi pecho, lucho un poco pero el cansancio y mi hoja oculta hicieron que se quedara quieto y aproveche ese momento para tocarle muy sensualmente ese delicioso trasero que el tenia, lo cual hizo que el reaccionara y luchara un poco mas.

-¡DÉJAME IR!- dijo exasperado y tenso- no te hecho nada... así que déjame en paz.

-No hiciste nada... ¿estas seguro?- me acercaba a su rostro hasta que quede a un centímetro de sus labios.

Se puso rojo como un tomate al igual como volvió la cara hacia otro lado, y aunque el no se diera cuenta la cara que había hecho se convirtió en la mas excitante que había visto.

-Altair, por favor suéltame.

POV DE DESMOND

Ese fue el error mas grande que pude haber cometido en toda mi vida, los demás tienen razón soy un maldito imbécil.

-¿Como te llamas?¿Eres un templario?-dijo Altair mientras presionaba se hoja oculta en mi garganta- y mas importante ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-No soy un templario ni nunca lo seré lo juro por la orden- estaba que echaba humo como el tuvo las malditas agallas de decirme si... después recordé quien era el y que tenia el derecho a llamarme como le diera la gana.

-Como estoy seguro de que no lo eres? y ademas no haz respondido mis otras preguntas- dijo el con un susurro muy peligroso.

-Mi nombre es Desmond Milles... y lo demás no puedo demostrártelo- cuando termine de hablar observe como sus ojos cambiaban de color lo que me confirme que estaba usando la vista de águila- ahora por favor quita teme de encima.

-Supongo que no eres un templario pero eso no significa que te vaya a dejar ir tan fácil- y lo vi... vi esa hambre voraz en sus ojos que había visto anteriormente en los guardias.

-Hablo enserio quítate tengo que irme a casa- de un pronto a otro nuestros cuerpos empezaron a brillar y después me sentí cayendo.

Pense que dolería como un demonio... y dolió pero algo suave amortiguo un poco mi caída y cuando levante el rostro lo primero que vi fueron esos ojos color café oscuro... y ahora definitivamente se había convertido en la peor pesadilla que pude haber tenido.

-E..EE...Ezio.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien voy a ser cortante me alegro de haber empezado este fanfic... y eso es todo... y lo mismo de siempre... que los personajes lamentablemente no son míos... bien eso es todo. Ademas gracias por llegar hasta el segundo capitulo y espero que lo disfruten.

POV DE EZIO

En este mismo instante acabo de encontrar por primera vez en mi vida un hombre pájaro. Bien para comenzar les explicare como fue que lo encontré; me encontraba en un tejado de una catedral en Florencia descansando después de haber conseguido un poco de información sobre mi próximo objetivo cuando de repente oí un grito desgarrador viniendo de arriba mío lo que me extraño y cuando volví a ver… sentí un peso encima mío que me había sacado el aire. Cuando vi a la persona encima mío me sentí extasiado ya que la belleza de esa criatura hizo que mi mente diera vueltas. Y cuando vi sus ojos cafés oscuro pero tan brillantes y hermosos que me miraban con asombro y miedo…. Esperen un momento… ¿Por qué esta hermosa criatura me mira con miedo?... ni que me lo fuera a comer…. Bueno por el momento….

-E…EE…Ezio…- la voz de este hermoso hombre era un poco más aguda que la mía y lo dijo con un toque de asombro y sorpresa y claramente con miedo.

-Dime… mi hermoso hombre pájaro- le susurre sensualmente en el oído antes de lamer el lóbulo de la oreja y tocar ese firme y sexy culo en el cual tenía ganas por entrar.

-Hombre pájaro?- dijo el antes de estremecerse por los toques que le estaba dando.

-Quita tus manos de encima de lo que no es tuyo- dijo una voz oscura y fría que me hizo temblar pero no solté mi agarre de el niño que se encontraba encima mío.

-¿Y quién te dijo que era tuyo?- dije mientras volvía a ver a un hombre con capucha blanca y que me apuntaba con una hoja oculta.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! YO NO SOY DE NADIE!- dijo el hombre de mis brazos antes de salir de ellos y empezarse a sacudirse la suciedad.

POV DE DESMOND

Odio, detesto y repudio que me traten como a un simple objeto… si ellos serán maestros asesinos pero les prometo que si sobre pasan mi limite sabrán que se siente les arranquen la piel pieza por pieza.

-Miren niños mimados de mierda ya me arte de que llamen como si fuera objeto entendieron o tango que decírselo letra por letra- después de confrontarlos lo único que conseguí fue que la lujuria e estos dos se intensificara.

-JAJAJAJA….. Eso estuvo genial…. Mira novato de una u otra forma vas a terminar siendo mío me entendiste… Desmond- me dijo Altaír mientras me agarraba de la cintura y me pagaba a su cuerpo en el cual pude sentir su miembro duro como roca se restregaba contra el mío que gracias a las caricias de estos dos se había despertado.

-Oye no sé quién eres pero el es mío te quedo claro- y de un pronto a otro me encantaba en el pecho de Ezio mientras este me abrazaba al mismo tiempo se restregaba contra mi- ahora dime dulzura… ¿cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunto mientras me apretaba a un mas entre sus brazos.

-Mi nombre es Desmond y le suplico que por favor deje de restregar su erección contra mi- dije mientras trataba de alejarlo de mi pero lo único que lograba era que su agarre se apretara.

-Desmond es mío… entendiste bastardo- ahora me encuentro pecho con el espalda contra Altaír que me estrujaba fuertemente entre sus brazos- ahora responde… ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿y eres un templario o un asesino?

\- A que te importa cómo me llamo o si soy o no soy un asesino- respondió Ezio mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros listo para atacar.

-¡MALDITA SEA! YA SE LOS DIJE QUE NO SOY DE NADIE!- les grite mientras me zafaba de las garras de mi captor- y ya dejen de pelear que me obstinan… miren los dos son maestros asesinos… el es Ezio y el es Altaír… - los presente de la forma más tajante que pude y esta vez lo que conseguí de mi gran boca no fue tan malo ya que puede ver sus caras perplejas por una vez.

-Esperen un momento… ¿cómo es que Desmond sabe mi nombre y de paso sabe que soy un asesino?- pregunto Ezio mientras se acercaba hacia mi con una mirada penetrante en su rostro.

-Es cierto… dime Desmond… ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de nosotros?- la mirada de Altaír daba aun más miedo que la de Ezio y lo peor no eran sus miradas sino que se acercaban muy peligrosamente hacia mí.

¡AYÚDENME!


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, de verdad lo siento.... eso es todo. Pueden continuar.....

POV de Desmond

Ya van dos días, dos malditos días en los que estoy en una sucia y pequeña habitación en quien sabe que parte de Italia. Supongo que querrán saber como llegue aquí, pues bien se lo voy a resumir en dos nombres Ezio Auditore da Firenze y Ibn-La'Ahad.

Mire esto fue lo que paso; después de haberles gritado tanto a Ezio como a Altaïr (ellos aun no se como) terminaron confabulándose para tratar de sacarme toda la información, y bueno al final y al cabo me quede en el silencio absoluto lo que llevo a que me encerraran hasta que me la gana hablar. Pero pensemos un poco y si digo algo podre afectar la línea en el tiempo pero si no lo digo me quedara en esta sucia habitación para siempre, admítanlo es una difícil decisión.

Supongo que no me queda de otra que quedarme aquí hasta que ellos vuelvan y contarles solo espero no afectar nada.

Ese mismo día en la noche…

Me acababa de levantar de mi siesta de unas 4 horas cuando oí las cerraduras abriéndose, y no había que ser un genio para saber quienes ahora se encontraban en la puerta de mi encierro y a pesar de que ellos se encontraban aun hay ni siquiera me digne a darme la vuelta y mirarles. Ellos podrán ser maestros asesinos pero yo aun tengo mi orgullo y eso es lo último que dejare caer.

-Y bien vas a cooperar o te seguirás quedando aquí… tu escoges- la rica voz siria que había oído antes ya no se podía reconocer ahora lo único que podía sentir era la furia y la impaciencia.

-Acaso tengo otra opción- por primera vez en días hablaba y podía sentir mi garganta seca y entumecida.

-No a menos que quieras pasar toda tu vida aquí encerrado- a pesar de no poder ver aun al italiano podía sentir su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bien… ¿y que quieren saber?- les conteste mientras me daba la vuelta para mirarlos de frente.

Ezio y Altaïr seguían igual desde la ultima vez que los vi lo único que cambio en ellos era que ya no andaban con su capucha y eso tanto atemorizante como tranquilizador.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- Altaïr ya se veía mas tranquilo por mi cooperación, pero seguía tan exigente como al principio.

-Querrás decir como LLEGAMOS aquí… pero tampoco lo se lo lamento.

-¿Cómo nos conoces?- podía ver a Ezio acercarse hacia a mi muy lentamente como si estuviera acercándose a un animal herido.

-Yo vengo del futuro muchos siglos adelante desde esta época, en mi presente hay tecnología con ella el ser humano a avanzado su forma de vivir pero también su forma de hacerse daño asi mismo; con la tecnología se han creado artefactos que nos ayudan en nuestra vida cotidiana…

-Espera un momento tratas de decirme que es algo parecido a lo que hace Leonardo en su taller…- tanto Ezio como Altaïr se veían muy confundidos y un asesino confundido era un asesino peligroso eso lo había aprendido de mi padre antes de que huyera de la granja donde crecí.

-Parecido… pero nuestros artefactos funcionan con electricidad, por ejemplo este- me había sacado del bolsillo mi teléfono celular y se los pase a lo que ellos lo tomaron con cautela esperando que fuera un arma- a eso le llamamos celular funciona con electricidad… aunque lamento decirles que no se como explicarles lo de la electricidad, ¿quieren que continúe?- a mi pregunta solo fui respondido con fuerte asentimiento de parte de los dos maestros delante mio- bien yo los conocí gracias al Animus es una maquina que nos permite ver los recuerdos de nuestros antepasados atreves del ADN la primera vez que estuve dentro era prisionero de los templarios y fui usado como rata de laboratorio.

-Dejemos la conversación hasta aquí mañana nos podrás contar lo demás, ven vamos a un cuarto mas cómodo para que te instales- Altaïr paro nuestra conversación y salió esperando que lo siguiéramos.

Tal vez este lugar no este tan mal.


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo......lo siento...... por segunda o tercera vez. Pero espero que disfruten este capitulo. :D

POV DE DESMOND

Yo sí puedo alardear de mi muy mala suerte.

El destino pudo mandarme solo dos asesinos… pero noooo… el infeliz me mando tres. Quieren saber porque tres bueno se los contare.

Estábamos saliendo de la habitación en la que me habían mantenido cautivo por dos días, cuando de repente del suelo surgió un resplandor y antes de que alguno de nosotros pudiera reaccionar estábamos cayendo. Y adivinen en donde caímos… exactamente en la espalda de Connor, o mejor dicho yo caí en la espalda de Connor ya que sinceramente no sé donde cayeron los otros dos o si cayeron.

-Quítate- fue solo una palabra lo que el hombre debajo mío dijo y fue suficiente para asustarme hasta mis entrañas.

Me levante lo más rápido que pude y empecé a correr lo más lejos que pude pero la falta de comida me tenía débil y no tarde demasiado en besar el suelo. Antes de desmayarme solo pude sentir unos brazos cálidos y acogedores a mi alrededor. Me desperté desorientado y descansado, mire en la habitación en la que me encontraba, era acogedora y hogareña pero sin tener muchos artículos personales.

-Así que por fin estas despierto- me volví a mirar hacia donde provenía esa voz y encontré con porque no admitirlo un caliente asesino de piel morena y ojos café oscuro muy pero muy profundos- me alegro que estés despierto así podrás responder a todas mis preguntas- su voz me tenía paralizado y lo único que podía hacer era ver como se acercaba lentamente hacia mí como un cazador listo para lanzarse hacia su presa- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De dónde conseguiste esa ropa? Y lo más importante ¿Porque huiste después de caer sobre mí?

-Mi nombre es Dess -mmondd… Desmond Miles- Connor se sentó cerca de donde yo me hallaba acostado y empezó a acariciar mi mejilla y cuando lo hizo envió un escalofrió directo a mi médula.

-Así que Desmond… ¿Por qué estás aquí?- su mano abajo más hasta mi cuello y empezó a tocarme más y más delicadamente como si pensara que si ponía más presión yo me rompería en pedazos.

-No lo sé… simplemente acabe aquí- no podía apartar mis ojos de los de Connor él me tenía atrapado con solo su mirada intoxícante.

-Muy buen chico Desmond ahora contesta… ¿Por qué estas vestido así?- su otra mano se puso en mi espalda baja y me movió hasta quedar sentado a centímetros de él y con nuestras caras tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mis labios.

-Porque…porque… -y un de pronto a otro pude recordar porque estaba aquí sentado a la par de esta delicia de hombre y como había llegado hasta aquí… y también quienes habían venido a este lugar conmigo- eso a ti no te importa- cuando termine mi oración estaba de nuevo acostado en la cama con ese asesino encima mío ahorcándome.

-¿Sabías que con ligero movimiento de mi muñeca podría clavarte un cuchillo un tu garganta?- saco su hoja oculta y eso era lo único que podía sentir en mi garganta clavándose hasta sacar un poco de sangre de mi cuello.

-No lo harías- mi palabras no tenían nada de miedo algo que me sorprendió ya que está asustado hasta el punto de orinarme encima.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?- después de decir eso Connor metió un poco más su hoja oculta en mi garganta señalando el hecho de que estaba equivocado.

-Porque te conozco…

Estábamos tan concentrados que no nos dimos cuenta en que momento llego alguien a la habitación o mejor dicho cuando tiraron la puerta abajo. Ahí en la puerta se encontraba Ezio y Altaïr listos para el combate que no tardo en comenzar. Después de eso lo único que vi fue como dos asesinos salieron volando hasta llegar de la persona que estaba encima mío que lo único que pudo hacer era alistarse para el golpe inminente.

No puedo creer que diga esto pero adoro a esos dos hombres.


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenia que hacerlo por ustedes, así que por eso metí otro capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten. :D

POV de Desmond

Y ahí estaba yo sentado en una cama viendo como tres asesinos estaban luchando por nada menos que… por mí. Y de una o cierta forma eso me hizo aunque sea un poco apreciado digo después de tanto tiempo de estar solo siendo utilizado para encontrar el fruto del Edén no creen que eso podría llegar a ser fastidioso… esperen un segundo… OH POR DIOS! Donde demonios está el fruto? Y si los templarios lo tienen y ya empezaron la conquista en mi época. Bien Desmond cálmate todo va a salir bien… a quién demonios estoy engañando en este preciso momento podría estar habiendo una masacre en mi tiempo y yo aquí con estos tres bufones, pero primero que nada tengo que comer algo, a ver pensemos después de tanto tiempo de estar sin comida, agua y un descanso decente como creen me siento. Así que lentamente y con mucha precaución me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras para después encontrarme con el mentor de Connor viéndome con expresión de pregunta.

-Hola- lo mejor que podía hacer en esta clase de casos era mantenerme calmado y tranquilo a menos que quisiera una cortada en mi cuello.

-Buenas tardes, parece que has dormido mucho ¿quiere acompañarme en el almuerzo?- el señor a pesar de no estar muy confiado de mi me había invitado a comer… lo que creo que significa es que probablemente quiere es interrogarme civilizadamente.

-Muchas gracias- después el anciano me llevo hacia un comedor un poco vacío y que aun así parecía de mucha clase para después sentarnos en la mesa y empezar el almuerzo- Mi nombre es Desmond Miles ¿y usted es?- lo mejor que podía hacer en estos casos era presentarme y hacer lo que me dijeran.

-Me llamo Aquiles… así que dígame señor Miles ¿porque sus amigos destruyeron mi entrada?- cuando el señor termino de hablar me atragante con el poco de alimento que había ingerido hasta ahora.

-Discúlpeme por ello es solo que ellos son muy protectores… y discúlpeme por mi insolencia pero ¿Por qué no los detuvo?- el señor se veía muy relajado aun estando en mi presencia.

-Muy simple sé que ellos son asesinos al igual que usted si no me equivoco y también discúlpeme si Connor se pasó de la raya con usted porque estoy seguro de que lo ha hecho ¿no es así?- Aquiles me levanto una de sus cejas y espero pacientemente por mi respuesta.

-Un poco pero no mucho y eso ¿usted cómo lo sabe?

-Desde de Connor te trajo estuvo cuidándote durante todo el día y cuando fui a dejarle el desayuno lo vi acariciarte la mejilla y viéndote con ternura… es la primera vez que veo algo así en el; siempre fue un chico muy reservado con el contacto físico-Aquiles sonrió de forma orgullosa al pensar en su pupilo, después de eso seguimos nuestro almuerzo en un silencio para sorpresa mía muy cómodo.

Aun no terminaba de comer cuando de repente fui tirado mi silla con un peso encima mio asfixiándome en su abrazo y dándome besos por todo lado.

-Il mio amore- cuando la persona que me tenía abrazado empezó a hablar me di cuenta de que no era nada más ni menos que Ezio.

-Ezio en español así no te entiendo- cuando hable fui estrujado más entre los brazos del asesino italiano- Ezio… no… respiro…

-Perdóname mi amor es que te extrañe mucho, me tenías muy preocupado y dime ese estúpido asesino de blanco y azul no te hizo nada ¿verdad?- después de que Ezio me soltara me levante para ver a Altaïr sosteniendo a Connor mientras este forcejeaba.

-Bueno… eeeeh… como decírtelo… no hizo más de lo necesario.

-¿Y eso que significa Desmond?- Altaïr pregunto y empezó a poner mas presión en Connor cuando termine de hablar provocando en este una cara de dolor disimulado.

-Significa Altaïr que quiero que lo dejes ir, acaso no ves que está sufriendo- cuando hable Altaïr volvió a ver a Ezio el cual asintió y se puso delante mío para cubrirme con su cuerpo mientras dejaban libre a Connor que hizo una expresión de alivio al ser libre.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son para venir a irrumpir en esta casa?- Connor pregunto y se puso a la defensiva apenas lo soltaron, para luego volver a ver hacia donde yo estaba- Suéltalo.

-No- Ezio se cuadro lista para atacar mientras que Altaïr ya iba a abalanzarse encima del asesino americano.

-Disculpen mi atrevimiento pero no creen que mejor seria dejar esto para después, porque estoy seguro que esto lo podemos resolver pacíficamente- todos volvieron a ver a Aquiles que traía consigo unos platos llenos de comida para nuestros otros tres acompañantes- ahora todos siéntense a comer y si quieren después del almuerzo discutimos.

Mi almuerzo termino siendo lo peor del mundo ya que aunque nos manteníamos todos en silencio se sentía esa atmósfera pesada y con demasiada tensión. Cuando todos terminaron de comer Aquiles nos llevó hacia la guarida aunque Connor le protestara una y otra vez.

-Es pequeña- para Altaïr y Ezio una guarida de este tamaño era un insulto para ellos que tenían guaridas del doble de la casa de donde nos encontrábamos.

-Bien ahora nos contaran todo desde el principio hasta el fin- y por inercia todas las miradas cayeron sobre… mí.

Esto va ser muy largo.


End file.
